splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Drew
Rebecca Drew was one of the natives living on the island with Thomas. When they captured Anya and Ji, she helped them escape so they could leave the Island on Ji's plane. However, Thomas tracked them down and he slit her throat for betraying him. Before the crash Banishment At some point, Ian, Rebecca, Aled, Steven, Robert, Warren and Thomas did something which they believed to be right. However, the other members of their group shunned them for their actions and they decided to banish them from the main civilization. The group of seven were then forced to live alone in the jungle in small tents. After the crash Days 1-44 (Season 1) On September 22, 2004; Rebecca was listening to Dream a Little Dream by Mama Cass Elliot. Suddenly, the tepee type cabin she was in started to shake, she went outside and investigated. The rest of her camp came out and then they all witnessed Oceanic Flight 815 in the air, crash. ("Ah, but Underneath") When Thomas and Steve went to kidnap Alex, they returned unsuccessfully and Rebecca questioned why. Days later, when Thomas infiltrated the survivors camp, she continued to live at her camp with Aled, Steve, Rob, Warren and Ian. Weeks later, when Thomas was caught; he returned to the camp with Anya. Rebecca was clearly distressed by the things they were doing. ("Ah, but Underneath") A few days later, Rebecca offered as starving Anya some food; but it was declined. She was then questioned by Anya about a woman's voice that she had been hearing from inside one of the tents. Before she got chance to answer, Robert interrupted her. ("The Search") A few days later, she heard of Thomas's plans to kill Anya and Ji, as they had no use anymore. So at night, when Thomas's was inside one of the tents getting ready to kill the girls, Rebecca snook away and set them free; and she demanded that they let her go with them. They agreed and then all three ran away. ("Regretful Heart") When they arrived at the plane, they were all excited. They soon noticed that the hydraulics were broken, so Rebecca helped Ji fix them as Anya went to get her camp. After they fixed it, they were stopped by Robert, Aled, Steven and eventually Thomas. When Anya's camp arrived at the plane, they all called out to her and Ji, but they stayed quiet as they knew about the hidden men. After the gun fight and the plane's crash, Thomas slit Rebecca's throat, killing her. He then fled into the jungle. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Post-death Rebecca was later buried by Melissa, James and Alex on the mesa. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Trivia *Rebecca was the first recurring character who has a non-central flash, but not a real flashback. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Banished Others Category:Season 2 characters Category:Natives Category:Characters based on real people